Untitled
by Jules524
Summary: Gil Grissom was my soul mate. He is my soul mate. He always has been and always will be. We were never supposed to be together, but fate had other plans. The cosmos and the universe came together and set our paths in motion.GSR!FLASHBACK!Ch.9 is up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Jules524 AKA Scully34

Title: Untitled

Summary: Gil Grissom was my soul mate- is my soul mate. He always has been and always will be. We were never supposed to be together, but fate had other plans. The cosmos and the universe came together and set our paths in motion. It was destiny that a distinguished entomologist and a brainy physics major would meet one day, at the ocean.

Parings: Grissom/Sara. Rating: Not Rated yet.

Disclaimer: I am just a poor college student that doesn't have any money. Therefore I do not own any Characters from CSI, and I am not getting paid to write this, so don't sue CBS!

_**Untitled**_

I love the ocean. There is no doubt about it… my soul longs to be near the ocean. I am the most happiest when there is water around me. Maybe it's because the very few blissful childhood memories I have all consisted of soft warm sand, rolling waves and the smell of the crisp, strong, salt air. Around water, I am free and invincible! Around water I am not an antisocial, workaholic, running from my past, afraid for the uncertainty of my future, unable to catch up with the present. Around water, there is no desert, no lab, and no façade of normality to uphold. Around water I am home. I can begin again, a complete metamorphosis of my soul. I can find myself again. I am Sara Marie Sidle Grissom.

Sara Grissom. God, it's been so long since I have called myself that. But today I am feeling a sense of nostalgia. I miss him; the dull raw ache in my chest still comes from my broken heart. They say time heals all wounds. I have to disagree. Time may make them get softer around the edges, but ultimately, you're still left with spasms of pain every once in a while. Gil Grissom was my soul mate- is my soul mate. He always has been and always will be. We were never supposed to be together, but fate had other plans. The cosmos and the universe came together and set our paths in motion. It was destiny that a distinguished entomologist and a brainy physics major would meet one day, at the ocean.

I had just turned 23. I was a senior at Harvard and was doing extremely well in all of my classes. I didn't mind the grueling six hour labs, the three hour lectures, and lugging the bulky physics book, which in retrospect probably weighed more than I did! I was the protégé of the physical sciences department, and a threat to many of my peers. Mind you, at the time I did not realize this. I simply was working hard to ultimately give myself a life that I had lacked for so long. Physics came easy for me, and we made a glorious team.

I was asked to go to the week long Forensic Science Conference in San Francisco, California, by the head of the Physics Department. I was told that I would make a wonderful student representative, on the Student Response Panel. It was my job to go to the conference, listen to the lectures, give feedback to the professors and engage in some thought provoking questions. I really did not see why I was asked to do the job, yet was happy when I was told I would be going back to 'Frisco. Never in a million years did I ever think that I would end up meeting the one man that would change my world forever.

The day I met Gil Grissom had not been an easy one. For starters, my airplane was late, the airline lost my luggage, my rental car reservation was lost, and I had to be at the conference which was an hour away in less than five minutes! Well, to make a long story short, I ended up getting to the conference five and a half hours later. I had completely missed every speaker on the fist days schedule except for one, and I still had to check in to the conference and find out where my hotel accommodations were located. I figured I would just give up, go to registration, check into my hotel suite, call it an early night and regroup in typical Sara fashion in the morning. That's just what I planned to do, until I realized that my hotel room was feet away from the luscious lure of the ocean.

There is something wonderfully enchanting about a beach during a sunset. The mixture of yellow, red, blue, pink, purple and gold captivate one's eyes much like an artist's color pallet. I had changed into casual clothes, stepped out into the sand and let myself walk closer to the water's edge. I quickly became intoxicated by the rolling surf, the squishy sand between my toes, the spray of the sea and the hint of salt on my tongue. I drew in a deep breath and held it for so long that it seemed as if my lungs would explode. I gently let it out and let the cool water wash over my feet.

With my eyes closed, standing by the seashore, I was in a state of euphoric bliss. Come to think of it, I was so lost in daydreams that I didn't fully hear someone call "Watch out!" until it was too late! I collided with a man, a dog, salt water, and sand. Instantly snapped out of my reverie, I realized that I was almost on top of this man, soaking wet, with a piece of greenish brown seaweed hanging off of my dark chocolate brown curls. Needless to say I was completely embarrassed—no mortified, is the better word. My cheeks flushing crimson red, I picked myself up off of him and made every attempt at a decent apology.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I gushed a mile a minute! I—I—didn't hear you call out until..." It took me a moment to realize that his face was just as red as mine was and he was sputtering just as much. We stopped, looked up at each other and suddenly laughed. And I was floored.

"Hi. My name is Gil Grissom." He said looking warmly into my eyes. I smiled back and introduced myself. "My name is Sara…Sara Sidle."

**TO BE CONTINUED:** Hey all! This is my very fisr fan fiction ever! Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed as it is the only way I get better! However, if you are going to flame me just to be mean, then don't say anything at all! I am so sorry to leave you all at a cliffhanger but it is 3:00AM where I am and I need to get to bed!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Thanks for reading and giving me a shot! Like I said before, Untitled is my very first piece of fan fiction ever! I realize that this chapter is very short. I have to apologize. My father had to go in for emergency eye surgery and I have been occupied all day. I promise more will come soon! Don't give up on me, just yet! Please Read and review!

_**Untitled: Chapter 2**_

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I gushed a mile a minute! I—I—didn't hear you call out until..." It took me a moment to realize that his face was just as red as mine was and he was sputtering just as much. We stopped, looked up at each other and suddenly laughed. And I was floored.

"Hi. My name is Gil Grissom." He said looking warmly into my eyes. I smiled back and introduced myself. "My name is Sara…Sara Sidle." I remember when he held out his hand for me to shake, my legs seemed to turn into jelly. I continued to look at the handsome face before me, with a goofy grin playing across my face. Never taking my eyes off of him for a second, I reached up and proceeded to remove the piece of seaweed from my hair. It was then that I realized I was gawking like a fool. To try and hide my embarrassment, I turned my head away and looked back towards the horizon.

"Sara, are you ok?" Grissom asked concerned. "I really do apologize again," he stated while looking down at a very wet German Shepard dog. The dog sat next to Grissom with a stick in its mouth, looking up to him for a sign of approval. Grissom looked at the dog, smiled, sighed and shook his head. "J.R.", he stated, "What am I going to do with you?" and tossed the stick back in the water for J.R. to retrieve. Grissom then looked back at me with the most brilliant blazing, blueberry eyes I have ever seen in my life. I was completely mesmerized. He got me hook, line, and sinker!

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it, I am fine." I said with a smile as I watched J.R. barreling through the waves with his beloved stick. "I've always loved dogs." I squat down and took the stick from J.R.'s mouth and was greeted with bunches of wet, slimy, dog kisses. Still in a squat position and laughing hysterically, I tried to keep my balance. I failed miserably, and fell back down into the water and the sand. J.R. was still having a blast licking my face and I loved every minute of it.

Grissom gently grabbed J.R., pulled him of me and scolded him. "J.R. heal!" Grissom jerked on the dog leash and J.R. instantly obeyed the command. Grissom reached down and offered me a hand to get up. Again, the moment I felt his hand in mine, my legs turned to into jelly. I snapped back to my senses and quickly steadied myself. "J.R. thinks that he is a five pound lap dog, and doesn't realize that he is ninety pounds." Grissom stated smiling at me. "Please forgive him…he has size issues." Something in that remark struck me as side-splittingly funny, and I lapsed into a series of giggles.

I laughed so hard that tears were streaming down my face. Clutching my stomach, and gasping for air, I mentally wondered what was wrong with me. 'Pull it together, Sara! I thought. 'You are making an idiot out of yourself!' Mortified yet again, I looked at Grissom. When my eyes met his gaze, they were returned with the most genuine smile I have ever witnessed in my life.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Jules524 AKA Scully34

Title: Untitled

Summary: Gil Grissom was my soul mate- is my soul mate. He always has been and always will be. We were never supposed to be together, but fate had other plans. The cosmos and the universe came together and set our paths in motion. It was destiny that a distinguished entomologist and a brainy physics major would meet one day, at the ocean.

Parings: Grissom/Sara. Rating: Not Rated yet.

Disclaimer: I am just a poor college student that doesn't have any money. Therefore I do not own any Characters from CSI, and I am not getting paid to write this, so don't sue CBS!

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! However, I had to delete the story when I posted chapter two because was being silly. So I lost all of my original reviews :Cries: If you still have love for this story, leave it and re-review! It would make my day!

**Announcement**: I do not really know if Griss's mother's name is Melody, I just thought it was pretty.

Special Thanks To: **sarah makinson**, **Adenara Yatman**, **NeoAthena** and **Lullaby Night** for reading and reviewing! I hope you always come back for more!

_**Untitled Chapter 3**_

I laughed so hard that tears were streaming down my face. Clutching my stomach, and gasping for air, I mentally wondered what was wrong with me. _'Pull it together, Sara!'_ I thought. _'You are making an idiot out of yourself!'_ Mortified yet again, I looked at Grissom. When my eyes met his gaze, they were returned with the most genuine smile I have ever witnessed in my life.

Just seeing that smile seemed to put me at ease, and in an uncharacteristic bold move, I found myself asking this man and his dog if they wanted to accompany me to dinner. Immediately after I asked the question, I realized that I shouldn't have. Internally, my mind screamed at me! I reverted back into childhood cycle of bracing myself for the harsh slap of rejection; my stomach was in the process of doing flip-flops, as I was silently cursing myself. _'Sara!—you hardly know this man! Like he would waste a second of his existence on someone like me! He's probably married and has a gazillion kids!'_ I was so busy internally bashing myself that I did not catch his reply at first.

"I'd love too!" he stated matter of factly. He continued to looking in my direction. "Sara?" he soothingly called my name and touched my shoulder. Jumping slightly, I looked up at him expecting the worst. Then "dawn broke over Marblehead," and I realized that he had accepted my dinner invitation. "Oh—Ok! Wh- where would you like to go? I nervously stuttered. "Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't got a clue" He replied. "I am not from the area. I am only here on work related business, and I am only familiar with places that are pet friendly." He paused, winked at me and looked down at J.R., who was just sitting there with his tongue flapping about watching the world go by without a care in the world.

I smiled at Grissom and his dog and then mentioned that I was born and raised about an hour out of 'Frisco, in a town called Tamales Bay. He seemed impressed, and he told me that he was also a native of the West coast. As we walked a little ways up the beach, trying to figure out where to eat, we got to talking about California memories. This eventually brought us to the topic of childhood- a topic that I secretly loathe.

Nevertheless, I put on a good show, by simply sticking to the basics-Only mentioning that I was the byproduct of two self proclaimed "flower children", I had two relentlessly annoying older brothers, and that I spent the first thirteen years of my life growing up in a Bed & Breakfast. I did not want to have the man running away from me, so I decided to leave out the whole "Sidle Family" soap opera. Why hash up painful memories? Besides, this was the first time I was truly enjoying myself in a non school related environment in a very long time.

Grissom told me that he grew up in San Diego, and was extremely close to his mother, Melody Grissom. He also told me that Melody was deaf, and ran an art gallery out of her home. He stated that she had a natural love for children and often gave them free art lessons just to enjoy their company and see their smiling faces. I smiled and secretly envied him, wishing I could have continued to be close to my mother. See, there I go again, getting all preoccupied with my past…

I could tell the moment I met Gil Grissom, that he was intelligent. I think that is why I felt so drawn to him, and so comfortable in his presence. Yet, when he told me that he was a scientist, I knew right then and there that I was looking at the man I was going to marry. I was even more surprised when he told me that he was a Forensic Scientist, and that his specialty was entomology. After telling him that I was majoring in physics at Harvard and that I was back in town for the Forensic Science Conference, he was the one to start to laugh.

As I watched Gil Grissom smile and laugh at me, I noticed how his eyes seem to light up, even in early dusk. I smiled back at him and was again mesmerized by his brilliant blue orbs. Curiously, I cocked my head to the side, and proceeded to inquire what was so hilarious about my previous statement. Still smiling at me, Grissom asked "Do you have a copy of the schedule, Sara?" I stated that I indeed had a copy of the schedule back in my hotel room. He smiled again, and reached out his hand. "Well then, Sara Sidle, I am Dr. Gilbert Grissom, Harvard Adjunct Professor. And Forensic Sciences Department Lecturer number one of tomorrow's exciting events! I will also be one of the faculty advisors monitoring the progress of the Student Response Panel."

I felt my mouth slightly drop into the form of a little O as he continued to jokingly shake my hand. "Really?" I asked, amazed. "Talk about a small world." _'Wait! What am I saying!'_ I mentally screamed at myself as the red flag waved violently around in my brain. _'I just spent the last hour and ten minutes flirting with my professor! And not only that, but a guest lecturer at the conference I am supposed to be making a positive impression at?' _If I thought I was mortified when I fell on my butt, and landed on top of the man, this was definitely the icing on the cake!

"Sara," Grissom replied gently as if he could read my mind, "How about that dinner?" He then reached up and closed my mouth with his hand in one swift, tender movement. All I could do was nod my head in approval as we started to make our way back down the massive beach back toward the hotel. "Go change, and meet me back here in an hour. If you wouldn't mind, I would love to be shown San Francisco by a true San Franciscan!" And as if on cue, "J.R. jumped, barked and seemed to give his sense of consent.

**TO BE CONTINUED! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Jules524 AKA Scully34

Title: Untitled

Summary: Gil Grissom was my soul mate- is my soul mate. He always has been and always will be. We were never supposed to be together, but fate had other plans. The cosmos and the universe came together and set our paths in motion. It was destiny that a distinguished entomologist and a brainy physics major would meet one day, at the ocean.

Parings: Grissom/Sara. Rating: Not Rated yet.

Disclaimer: I am just a poor college student that doesn't have any money. Therefore I do not own any Characters from CSI, and I am not getting paid to write this, so don't sue CBS!

_**Untitled Chapter 4**_

"Sara," Grissom replied gently as if he could read my mind, "How about that dinner?" He then reached up and closed my mouth with his hand in one swift, tender movement. All I could do was nod my head in approval as we started to make our way back down the massive beach towards the hotel. "Go change, and meet me back here in an hour. If you wouldn't mind, I would love to be shown San Francisco by a true San Franciscan!" And as if on cue, "J.R. jumped, barked and seemed to give his sense of consent.

Grissom and I parted to change out of our wet clothes, and into more comfortable ones for dinner. As I walked back to the sliding doors of my room, pulled out the keys and attempted to unlock my door, I realized that my hands were shaking. Closing my eyes briefly and taking a cleansing breath, I clamed myself down, and eventually opened the door with a huge grin plastered across my face.

I stripped off my dirty clothes and quickly hopped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over my body. It seemed to soothe my nerves, and put my mind at ease. I felt like a teenager going on a very first date. I felt a sense of giddiness and excitement all at the same time. I laughed at myself as I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror, soapy from head to toe, dancing around in the shower. "Wow, you've got it bad!" I stated aloud to myself. When I was done joking around, I quickly rinsed myself, turned the shower off, wrapped myself in a giant, soft bath towel, and stepped out of the shower.

I looked at the alarm clock on the dresser. I still had forty five minutes before I had to meet Grissom. I sighed, and realized that now was the tricky part. I had to figure out what to wear. I have never been much of a girly girl, but you should have seen the way I was tearing apart my luggage trying to put together the "perfect" outfit! My hotel room looked like a bomb had gone off. Clothes were everywhere! But I was finally satisfied. I picked out a simple ankle length black denim skirt, which was comfortable, yet hugged my curves in all of the right places. I then paired it with a silky red tank with black lace around the neckline and edges. The tank was cut just low enough to be a little sexy without going overboard. I decided to be bold with my hair, and let it dry naturally instead of straightening out my chocolate curls. I was quite pleased with the outcome as I finished applying light make up and slipped on a pair of black flip flops.

I was about to head out of the door, when I realized that I should bring my purse and a light jacket in case it got cold later. I grabbed all of my necessary items, turned off all the lights, locked my hotel room, and proceeded to find my way back to Grissom. Stepping out into the comfortable night air, I inhaled deeply, and checked my watch. I was right on schedule, and when I looked up, I saw Grissom standing by the water's edge with his back to me. I smiled, and made my way over to him.

"Good, evening Dr. Gilbert Grissom, Harvard Adjunct Professor extraordinaire!" I said with a laugh as he spun around to face me. "Good evening, Sara." He said with another one of those phenomenal take your breath away smiles. He stepped closer to me, and stated "I was beginning to think that you were going to be a no show!" I just looked at him in total awe. He was dressed casually, but nice in a pair of kaki pants and a grey button up short sleeve shirt; but that was clearly enough to get my temperature rising! _This man could look good in anything'_ I thought to myself. "Why would you ever think I would stand you up?" I asked as I linked my arm in his. "You know, for a Dr. I would think you would be smarter than that." I stated coyly as we proceeded to walk along the beach in a comfortable stride yet again.

Grissom stopped suddenly and turned to look into my eyes. "You know Sara, you do look lovely tonight." He smiled at me, re-linked his arm with mine and began to walk again. "Thank you." I stated with a hint of embarrassment. Thankfully, it was officially dark outside, or else it would have been about the ten thousandth time Gil Grissom would have seem my cheeks flush crimson red that day.

"So Dr. Grissom, where is J.R?" I asked when I noted that our previous companion was no where to be found. "The San Francisco Crime Lab, needed to borrow his expertise for a missing persons case they were working on. They picked him up a little while after I left you on the beach." "Oh. Ok" I stated and looked back to Grissom. "You see Sara, J.R. is a cadaver dog in training. You will learn more about the use of K-9's in forensics tomorrow during Dr. Benton's lecture at the conference." He smiled at me and with a devilish look on his face stated "but he is truly sorry that he is going to be missing out on a wonderful evening such as this. I think he's got the hot's for you, Sara. He told me so himself." And for what seemed to be the ten thousandth time that day, I broke out into a series of giggles.

"Is that so, Dr. Grissom?" I asked between a giggle fit. I looked back into his eyes, and saw that they too were dancing with humor. "Uh-huh." He replied with a smile as he looked at me. "Oh and Sara, enough with the Dr. stuff, please feel free to call me Grissom, or Gil. I think we are past all formalities here.

"Ok." I replied smiling at him. "What do you like to eat Grissom?"

We finally decided on Chinese food, and I took him to a little restaurant about three blocks away from the hotel. It was one of my favorites when I was shuffling between foster houses in high school. Everything in the place was absolutely delicious, and the ambiance was friendly and comfortable. It was in my personal opinion that Gil Grissom hadn't lived until he had sampled the food here.

I know I mentioned this before, but never before in my life have I met anyone quite as extraordinary as Gilbert Grissom…

**TO BE CONTINUED:** Sorry to end the chapter right here, but I can't upload the whole chapter for some reason. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think! More will come ASAP! (Including the rest of this chapter).


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Jules524 AKA Scully34

Title: Untitled

Summary: Gil Grissom was my soul mate- is my soul mate. He always has been and always will be. We were never supposed to be together, but fate had other plans. The cosmos and the universe came together and set our paths in motion. It was destiny that a distinguished entomologist and a brainy physics major would meet one day, at the ocean.

Parings: Grissom/Sara. Rating: Not Rated yet.

Disclaimer: I am just a poor college student that doesn't have any money. Therefore I do not own any Characters from CSI, and I am not getting paid to write this, so don't sue CBS!

Announcement: Hello all! Sorry this took so long…it has been a zoo at my house this past week! Hope you enjoy this. Special Thanks to **_Sarah Makinson_** for reviewing! She has been the only one! So thanks again, Sarah! You Rock!

You know, I'm beginning to think that people do not like this story, or that I am just a bad writer. I am also thinking about stopping this because I haven't been getting many reviews…if you would like me to continue please review… Ok...on with the story!

_**Untitled Chapters 4 ½ - 5**_

We finally decided on Chinese food, and I took him to a little restaurant about three blocks away from the hotel. It was one of my favorites when I was shuffling between foster houses in high school. Everything in the place was absolutely delicious, and the ambiance was friendly and comfortable. It was in my personal opinion that Gil Grissom hadn't lived until he had sampled the food here.

I know I mentioned this before, but never before in my life have I met anyone quite as extraordinary as Gilbert Grissom…As we waited for our food to arrive, Grissom and I seemed to be comfortable talking about anything and everything. As I remember, our conversation topics were based on things totally random, like favorite foods, ice cream flavors, movies, and music choices. I was surprised at how much we had in common. Like I said before, I've never been one to connect with people outside of a schooling environment. I think that a lot of that stems from my childhood, or rather lack there of.

You see everyone that I had ever tried to open myself up to, had a funny way of shooting me down. The only people I had truly felt comfortable with were my brothers. We shared a bond that went far beyond mere siblings. Whenever things got crazy with Mom and Dad (which was after a while seemed almost constant) we always stuck together. The three of us would secretly slip into a mental "happy place" so we didn't have to deal with the yelling, screaming, the sounds of chocking and glass flying everywhere, and the eventual barbaric thudding of our father's own fists colliding with our bodies, whenever we tried to protect Mom.

One night, when I was nine, Dad staggered home drunk. I had spent the majority of my day playing with one the guests daughters in the main house at the Bed & Breakfast. Mom had fixed fresh squeezed lemonade, and packed us a picnic lunch. Mom allowed us to go to the beach that day, as long as we promised to stay close to my brothers. We had a blast; we stayed by the water for the majority of the day, only coming home in late afternoon to wash up for dinner and play a quick game of dress up and Barbie's. We all had so much fun that night that I completely forgot to pick up the dress up clothes and Barbie's from the driveway. Daddy had an awful temper when he drank, and in the middle of a drunken stagger, tripped over my toys.

I remember his hooting and hollering so loud! He kept shouting my name and cursing. I was so afraid; that I ran into my brother's room and hid under the bed with him. Dad eventually found us, flipping the bed over and shattering two lamps in the process. We were huddled in the corner, clinging to one another, screaming for Mom and my other brother. Dad didn't like the fact that we were crying, so he slapped us both across the face, and picked me up violently by the arm slurring and shouting that he was going to "Teach me how to pick up my toys!" He shoved me against the wall so hard that I felt my nose brake. The pain was so intense. Blood was streaming down my face, and I was now screaming for my Mom and brother…

Sorry about that. I'm back. The memories flood back, and attack me. Sometimes I just don't know what to do about them. The only times the memories have ever ceased was when I am near the water, or when I would curl up beside Gil Grissom, with his arms wrapped protectively around me. But like usual, I am getting way ahead of myself. I once told Grissom that I had a tendency to "over talk", or what I affectionately call "diaherra of the mouth." I swear, I must over think, or have "diaherra of the brain." _'Slow down Sara, and get back to happy thoughts of Grissom.'_

'_Happy thoughts of Grissom, where was I?' Oh yes! Dinner! When he actually liked to spend time with me and things were a lot less complicated…'_

Just like I had known, our dinnerturned out to bespectacular! And I am almostone hundred percentsure that Gil Grissom thought the same thing. With a very full belly, I proceeded to argue with the good Dr. over who was going to pay the bill. After giving it my all, I finally had to surrender, and he paid because he would not hear of anything else.

We left the restaurant with our arms linked yet again, and made our way down to the pier to look at all of the boats docked at the marina. As we were looking at the boats, we could clearly make out the huge circular flashing lights of a Farris Wheel at the other end of the pier. Even in the darkness I could see Grissom's eyes light up like firecrackers and the huge grin play across his face. "Grissom, does somebody like Farris Wheels?" I asked with a laugh and a smirk. I looked at him still smiling, and he replied almost instantly "They are OK. But where there is a Farris Wheel, there is bound to be a Roller Coaster." Much to my delight, Gil Grissom grabbed my hand, and made a bee-line for the other end of the pier, just like a child being lured into a candy store.

**TO BE CONTINUED**: Please Read and Review for more.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Jules524 AKA Scully34

Title: Untitled

Summary: Gil Grissom was my soul mate- is my soul mate. He always has been and always will be. We were never supposed to be together, but fate had other plans. The cosmos and the universe came together and set our paths in motion. It was destiny that a distinguished entomologist and a brainy physics major would meet one day, at the ocean.

Parings: Grissom/Sara. Rating: Not Rated yet.

Disclaimer: I am just a poor college student that doesn't have any money. Therefore I do not own any Characters from CSI, and I am not getting paid to write this, so don't sue CBS!

**_Announcement:_** Special thanks to **_sarah makinson_** for reading, reviewing, and most importantly cheering me up! You made me feel so much better! Thanks girl, you are the best! This chapter is dedicated to you! Because without your kind words, there wouldn't be another chapter! Thanks again!

_**Untitled: Chapter 6**_

I always smile when I reminisce about the first time I met Gil Grissom. It truly was one of the happiest days and nights of my life (even though I did find out he was going to be one of my professors). I loved everything about our chance meeting, however unexpected it was. I believe I left off telling you all how I learned that Dr. Gilbert Grissom had an intense passion for roller coasters. Actually, I believe that passion is a mild word. Obsession is more like it. Although from fist laying eyes on him, I never would have guessed it.

When we got to the amusement park located on the edge of the pier, we must have ridden every single roller coaster about four times each. After the second set of rides, I secretly wished that I had worn shorts and sneakers. Have I mentioned before that I am so not a "Girly Girl?" The one time I wear a skirt and look somewhat like a sophisticated "lady" I am being tossed, whirled and twirled through the air at about 85 MPH! I remember my skirt flying everywhere, and that I lost my black flip- flops by the time the night was out. If it were any other situation, I probably would have been annoyed. (I have issues when things don't go exactly the way I planned them) but the fact that I was with Gil Grissom made everything worth while…even if I did lose my favorite pair of flip-flops).

By the time we eventually meandered our way back to the hotel, it was roughly about 2:00AM. The amusement park closed at midnight, so we walked back across the pier and back on to the beach (yes, I was still shoeless if you are asking). We ended up walking a little ways, talking and further enjoying each other's company. We then sat down on the cool sand and proceeded to look at the stars. Aside from a love of creepy crawlers with ecto-skeletons, Gilbert Grissom also has a love for midnight skies and brilliant stars (although he will deny it if you ask.)

When you are in college, and your body is not yet accustomed to pulling double shifts working the Las Vegas Crime Lab's Graveyard Shift, 5:45AM hits you hard. Especially when you've been up all hours of the night thinking about a "certain someone" that has totally captivated your thoughts…believe me I know. The second the foreign shrill sounding alarm clock went off on my bedside table, I wanted to smack it against the wall! Instead, I grumbled, groaned and literally punched the clock's snooze button relentlessly. Once the piercing alarm had silenced, I rolled over and went back to sleep for a solid fifteen minutes.

At precisely 6:00AM, I staggered out of bed and into my shower. I turned on the faucet and adjusted the water temperature to my liking that morning...ICE COLD! Something needed to wake me up! I kept reminding myself that I had a big day ahead of me. With Tons of lectures, the Student Response Panel, lectures, the Student Response Panel and...Grissom. Yep, it definitely was going to be a busy day; though, I definitely perked up at the prospect of seeing Grissom again.

I allowed myself the luxury of daydreaming in my shower for a few moments before snapping back to reality. When I finally "came to" I shut off my shower, wrapped myself again in the same comfortable enormous bath towel that I had used only hours before, and padded my way back into the hotel bedroom. The dress code for the Forensic Science Conference was "business casual" so I did indeed have to look presentable. I finally decided upon black dress pants and a burnt cinnamon top with black boots. I actually took the time to straighten my unruly, wild locks that morning. Yet, still feeling exhausted after getting ready, I flopped back down on the bed and shut my eyes, deciding that I would forgo breakfast just this once for an extra half hour of "shut eye."

I was just on the verge of sleep…you know when you can sense things around you, but you are not quite conscious enough to have a full grasp of what's going on…when I was startled awake by a persistent knocking sound. Snapping to attention, I sat up immediately, yet still groggy and took a mental inventory of my surroundings. I was still in my hotel room. Mentally I began to panic! _'Sara! You idiot! You've overslept! You've missed the conference **again**!_' I internally screamed at myself. _'They've sent someone to fetch you! What a leader you are!'_ I mentally spat at myself, as I ran to the door and furiously threw it open. I had my mouth open to offer some form of apology to my supposed retriever, when I registered who was standing outside my door. It was none other than Gil Grissom.

"Good Morning, Sara." Grissom stated with a shy smile. "I'm sorry if I've disturbed you, but I was wondering if you've misplaced these." Grissom then reached behind his back and produced a pair of new black-flip flops seemingly exactly like the ones I had lost the night before.

A grin splashed across my face and I was at that moment completely touched. "H—hi Griss—"I stuttered as I reached for the gift he had in his hands. "Good morning to you too, I said with a laugh. "How did you ever find these?" I asked amazed. Grissom looked at me as he handed me the pair of flip-flops wrapped with a purple bow tie, and grinned one of those breathtaking Grissom grins. "Well, Sara, they aren't exactly the ones that you lost last night. I felt bad that you lost your favorite pair of foot ware on my account, and so I took the liberty of getting you another pair at the hotel gift shop this morning. They open early."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed! "That was so thoughtful of you!" I said as I threw my arms around him to give him a hug. "Grissom, you did not have to get me these." I stated as I looked into his blue orbs warmly. "But I'm glad you did!" I gushed grinning like the Chesure Cat. Grissom looked at me and smiled. "They are merely a Thank You gift. I needed a night away from lectures and work. You made me feel human again. Thank you, Sara." He stated sincerely, with yet another Grissom grin.

"Well, you're welcome! It was my pleasure. I had fun too! We should definitely try to "feel human" again soon!" I replied with a mega-watt smile of my own. "Hey Grissom," I said looking at my watch," We still have an hour before the conference starts, would you like to grab breakfast?" I asked trying to hide my hopefulness.

Grissom sighed and looked at me disappointedly. "I would love to, Sara. But unfortunately, I have a staff meeting in fifteen minutes. I just wanted to catch you before your day started." He stated with a sad, apologetic smile. "Oh…Ok. That's fine" I said in a slight disappointed mumble. "Some other time, then" I added with a fake smile in an attempt to mask my discontent. Grissom looked into my eyes "Can you take a rain check until tomorrow?" He asked. "Sure!" I replied with another genuine grin. "It's a date!" I gushed, and then immediately flushed my trademark crimson yet again.

Laughing, Grissom replied "I'll be outside your door at 7:00AM. If I do not see you, have a wonderful day, Sara!" He added with a smile as he touched my shoulder tenderly and proceeded to turn and walk down the hallway. "You too Griss—I called out after him with a little wave." Turning around, Grissom looked back at me with a smile. "Oh Sara, I almost forgot. Inside the bow, there is a little card…I didn't want you to mistake it and throw it out. See you later. He smiled waved and waked around the corner.

I stood there for a few seconds clutching the flip flops to my chest. I let out a little sigh and with a smile turned back on my heeled boots, went back into my room and proceeded to de-bow the flip-flops. Just as promised, there indeed was a little card inside the bow. I opened the envelope carefully, and as I looked at the front of the card, another smile spread across my lips.

The front of the card had a beautifully painted picture of a purple butterfly with outstretched wings nestled atop a beautiful rose. I opened the card and read the inscription. "Dear Sara, Thank you again for the lovely evening. Hope you enjoy these. I don't know if they'll fit you exactly like the other ones but I put forth my best hypothesis regarding the size of your foot. I hope the scientist in me doesn't fail me now! The entomologist in me however, thought that this card would suite you: Simple, yet stunning. Thank you again, Gil Grissom. P.S. I hope you enjoy the butterflies on the sandals."

It was at that moment that I noticed the little purple butterfly charms in the front of the flap-flops. I smiled, laughed, and felt my heart melt. Gil Grissom was a sweetheart!

**TO BE CONTINUED:** Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Jules524 AKA Scully34

Title: Untitled

Summary: Gil Grissom was my soul mate- is my soul mate. He always has been and always will be. We were never supposed to be together, but fate had other plans. The cosmos and the universe came together and set our paths in motion. It was destiny that a distinguished entomologist and a brainy physics major would meet one day, at the ocean.

Parings: Grissom/Sara. Rating: Not Rated yet.

Disclaimer: I am just a poor college student that doesn't have any money. Therefore I do not own any Characters from CSI, and I am not getting paid to write this, so don't sue CBS!

**_Announcement:_** Sorry this is a day late...as usual it has been total chaos this week. (Hee-hee). Anyways, special thanks go out to **_sarah makinson_**, **_drakien,_** **_Juliet's kisses,_** **_NoraJones,_** **_Boarderair_**, **_Angel's Wings_**, **_November Rain_**, and **_LoLaGrAcE_**, for reading and reviewing! Also, I do not own Dr. Henry Lee, or the State of Connecticut Forensic Science Laboratory. I am not affiliated with either, and I am not making any profit off of this…so don't sue or get upset and all that jazz…and we'll be OK.

**_Untitled: Chapter 7_**

I secretly wished that I could throw off my boots and put my flip flops on for the rest of the day. But alas, "business casual" dress codes do not warrant that luxury. I put the flip-flops and the big purple bow down on the table in my room, sat in a chair and re-examined the card from Grissom. Another smile crept across my face as I re-read the card about one hundred times. I still could not get over the sweet thoughtfulness of Grissom's gesture. I knew I would have to find some way to track him down and thank him again before our breakfast "date" the following morning

Reluctantly, I looked at my watch, sighed and placed the card next to the sandals and the bow on the table. It was time to get to the conference. I grabbed my keys, purse, notebook, pen and a small tape recorder, and made my way out into the hotel hallway. As I locked my room, and started to make my way to the conference hall, I felt myself switch into "Sara Sidle Professional Mode." I cleared my mind of any distractions and became focused at the task at hand. I had a job to do, and as always I was determined to put forth my best effort. When I got to the huge open doors that lead to the lecture auditorium, I was completely charged and ready to go.

I stepped into the lecture hall and found a decent spot in the second row. Slipping into the seat, I placed my purse between my feet and took out my notebook and pen. I was all ready to start taking notes. I pulled out my schedule to check and see how the day's events were going to pan out. Grissom was up first, followed by three other lecturers, lunch, and then a special presentation from Dr. Henry Lee of the Connecticut Forensic Laboratory on blood spatter analysis and crime scene reconstruction. The topic discussions seemed exciting and interesting, and I was ready to absorb the knowledge like a sponge.

A few moments later, the lights in the lecture auditorium dimmed and a man approached the podium to signal the start of the conference. The gray haired man talked for a couple of minutes about the importance of the growing field of Forensic Science, how it held a positive correlation with the success in law enforcement, and how as a team, both law enforcement officials, forensic scientists and investigators work diligently and effectively together to combat violent crimes that plague human society. He also mentioned that as scientific technology continued to advance, Forensic Science would be thrust forward-- leaps and bounds to become cutting edge and groundbreaking as techniques such as DNA analysis became more refined. This guy's enthusiasm was contagious as he went on to start to introduce his esteemed colleague and friend, Dr. Gilbert Grissom.

A round of applause broke out as Grissom stepped out onto the stage and made his way up to the podium. Grissom addressed the audience with a sense of confidence and admiration. He seemed genuinely interested in sharing his knowledge and expertise in his field with us. He had a desire for us to learn and it was clear that he felt very comfortable teaching.

Although the audience as a whole did not have much collective knowledge about Forensic Entomology, Grissom was instantly able to draw us into the lecture, with his thorough definitions, explanations, evidence to support his theories, his own personal experiences, and a general passion towards the field.

Grissom lectured for about an hour and fifteen minutes. He gave a brief overview of the history of the field, and concise introduction into the most common forms of insects found post mortem. He also covered subject matter showing various methods using insects to determine the following: Time of death, cause of death, how to properly lift, bag, tag and photograph insects on a body at a crime scene, how to use insects to determine if you are dealing with a primary crime scene or a secondary crime scene and also how to tell if the body was staged, moved or shifted in any way.

Grissom also got into a detailed description of how ones body breaks down and decomposes after death. Using various crime scene slides and case studies, he illustrated how to gage body temperature, and advanced stages of decay by looking closely at how mature the insects present on the body were. By the reaction of the audience at the end of his lecture, I would say that the audience was just as impressed as I was.

By the end of the day, after learning about some techniques used to crack cold cases, various methods of finger print identification, trace evidence, hairs and fibers, bugs, blood spatter analysis, the use of forensics and K-9's in bombing investigations, (yes, I did get to see J.R again) and after witnessing the mother of all accurate crime scene reconstructions, my mind was whirling! I had never been so fascinated in my life. My entire notebook was almost full with notes, highlights, observations and questions for each lecturer. I could not wait to finally meet with my peers on the Student Response Panel tomorrow afternoon to see if they were just as thunder-struck as I had become. I never thought in a million years that I would ever say this, but the Forensic Science Conference, was a welcomed vacation from Physics.

Activities for that day ended promptly at 6:45PM. I was excited, and I felt invigorated. Something inside me had changed that day, yet I couldn't for the life of me put my finger on exactly what it was. I did know for a fact however, that I found my true calling that day. I knew what I needed to do, and what I wanted to become. I would use my beloved Physics as my groundwork for becoming a Crime Scene Investigator.

While I was waiting for the sea of people to exit the conference auditorium, I scanned the crowd to see if I could spot Grissom. I had no luck. He seemed to have disappeared. I did not see him at lunch or at any other break during the day's activities. I wanted to congratulate him and compliment him on his ability to give such remarkable and gripping lectures. Not to mention, thank him again for my flip-flops. Yet, Dr. Gilbert Grissom was nowhere to be found. I waited as the last of the audience members proceeded to leave the room, I gave one last look around to see if I could spot him, sighed disappointedly, and decided to head back to my room.

It wasn't until I unlocked my door, turned on the light and flopped down on the bed, that I realized how exhausted I truly was. I remained on sprawled out on the bed on my stomach for several minutes. After willing myself to move, I decided that I was going to rid myself of these uncomfortable clothes and boots and slip into something much more comfortable. I changed into jean shorts and a light blue tank top, crawling back onto the bed to relax for a couple minutes more.

I get restless easily. I always have. So it wasn't long before I was off the bed and back on my feet again. Making the most of the close proximity to the water, I decided that the perfect place for me to try out my new flip-flops was on a nice sandy beach. I placed the black sandals on my feet, grabbed a light sweatshirt and made my way out onto the beach just in time for a beautiful, brilliant sunset.

I inhaled deeply and took in as much clean, crisp, salt air as my lung capacity would allow. I exhaled and felt rejuvenated, calm and at ease. The wind was a little chilly and as it tossed my hair about I pulled my sweatshirt closer to my body. I stepped closer to the water's edge and let my feet be engulfed by the white foam of the sea. Suddenly, I smiled and laughed out loud as I remembered that this was the exact same time and place where I had literally ran into Gil Grissom and J.R. yesterday. I quickly looked around to make sure that I would not be bowled over by another dog and its helpless owner.

I stayed out on the beach for a good fifteen minutes before I reluctantly started to head back to my hotel room. It was just too chilly tonight. While I was walking back in the direction of my hotel room I spotted that lovable German Shepard dog barreling through the water after his adored sick. Turing slightly, I decided to make my way over to J.R., because wherever J.R. was one would be able to find Gil Grissom. I stopped suddenly when I realized that J.R. was not accompanied by the curly-haired, blue orbed, handsome professor, but rather by a slightly older curly haired woman.

'_Maybe that's not J.R.'_ I wondered as I now embarrassedly tried to walk in the other direction, hoping she didn't see me. I turned yet again and started to make my way back to the hotel room when all of a sudden I heard a giant bark behind me. I turned around and saw that the dog in question was none other than J.R. himself. He had spotted me, and apparently was not happy that I left without saying "hello". J.R. was looking up at me soaking wet with his beloved chomped stick in his mouth silently begging me to throw it.

"Why hello J.R., "I stated laughing as I reached out and tried to pry the stick from the strong vice grip of his mouth. J.R. proceeded to tug and pull me to the water's edge where the older curly haired woman stood waiting for him. "Who have you got there, J.R.?" she asked as she smiled up at me warmly. Only when I was standing face to face with the woman did J.R. drop the stick.

"Finally," I muttered as I looked down at J.R. with a little grin on my face. I threw the stick back into the water, and watched as J.R. took off like a bat out of hell, tearing trough the waves in order to retrieve it. I looked back at the woman smiling at me and stated that I was Sara Sidle. She smiled at me, shook my hand and proceeded to tell that she was Melody Grissom.

Immediately after she told me her name, I could see the striking resemblance. "You're Grissom's mother aren't you?" I asked. "I mean Gil Grissom's mother," I corrected. Melody Grissom smiled at me and her eyes seemed to light up at the mention of her son. "Why yes! Yes I am! Do you know him?" she asked politely.

I smiled back in return and stated that I did indeed know him. I also told her about attending the conference, and that I was actually looking for her son to thank him. She asked me if I could face her directly and speak a little bit slower, so she could read my lips. It was at that moment that I remembered that she was deaf. I switched my position so that she could see my face and easily read my lips. Melody then told me that Grissom would be right back. He went back to the hotel room to get some sweatshirts for the both of them because it got chilly so quickly. She also told me that she was in town to see Grissom's lecture at the Forensics Conference. She stated that "she hardly ever gets to see her baby anymore because he is married to his work." And that "whenever he is in town she likes to be in the audience, so she can see what keeps her son so occupied all of the time." I laughed.

Melody and I continued to talk, as the sunset flamed across the sky, and I continued to play fetch with J.R. Grissom was right, his mother was extremely likable and lovable…so much so that after about five minutes, I felt as if I had known her my whole life. A few moments later Grissom emerged carrying two sweatshirts.

"We meet again on a beach, Dr. Grissom," I stated jokingly with a smile and a laugh. I watched as his eyes grew wide for a moment and then a grin spread across his face. "Good Evening, Sara. I see you have met my mother, and that J.R. has barged into your life again" he stated with a laugh as he saw his dog and I continue to wrestle for possession of the stick.

"Gil," Melody stated, "J.R. spotted Sara, walking across the beach, ran after her, and literally dragged her to me. I have never seen anything like it." She stated with a smile. "Dear, I don't suppose you have him trained to pick up beautiful girls do you?" Melody asked coyly. It was Grissom's turn to start to blush crimson red.

Grissom stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear "See, Sara, I told you he had the hots for you." He stepped back with a smile and handed his mother her sweatshirt. I couldn't think of a cleaver comeback at the moment so all I could do was smile, laugh and playfully punch him in the shoulder. "Ha. Ha. I stated sarcastically. "Well, I think you had better tell him that he is not my type, Griss. I stated with a smile and looked up into his eyes. When my eyes met his both sets were dancing.

"By the way, Sara, I like those flip flops" Melody stated. It was at that moment that Gil Grissom and I burst out laughing.

'_Melody Grissom would tell me two years later on my wedding day, that she knew from the moment that she saw me interact with her son on that beach that I had him hook, line and sinker. She also told me that she has never seen him love anyone else as much as he loved me… Where the hell did we go wrong?' _

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_** Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Jules524 AKA Scully34

Title: Untitled

Summary: Gil Grissom was my soul mate- is my soul mate. He always has been and always will be. We were never supposed to be together, but fate had other plans. The cosmos and the universe came together and set our paths in motion. It was destiny that a distinguished entomologist and a brainy physics major would meet one day, at the ocean.

Parings: Grissom/Sara. Rating: Not Rated yet.

Disclaimer: I am just a poor college student that doesn't have any money. Therefore I do not own any Characters from CSI, and I am not getting paid to write this, so don't sue CBS!

Announcement: As always thanks for reading! Special thanks go out to **sarah makinson**, **drakien,** **angry penguin**, and **f13ren** for reviewing! Special Special thanks go out to **drakien** for agreeing to be my beta .Enjoy!

_**Untitled: Chapter 8**_

"By the way, Sara, I like those flip flops" Melody stated. It was at that moment that Gil Grissom and I burst out laughing.

Melody Grissom would tell me two years later on my wedding day, that she knew from the moment that she saw me interact with her son on that beach that I had him hook, line and sinker. She also told me that she has never seen him love anyone else as much as he loved me…Where the hell did we go wrong? I don't know if I'll ever have the answer to that million dollar question; and as usual I am jumping ahead of myself again. Forgive me.

xxxxx

After talking with Grissom and Melody for a little while longer, my body decided that it was finally cold enough. Shivering, I told J.R. that this was going to be the last round of fetch I would play with him that evening (like he could really understand anyways!). I grabbed the stick from J.R.'s mouth and gave it one last mighty toss before turning back to Grissom and Melody with a smile on my face.

"Well as fun as this meeting has been, I'm afraid that I am going to have to call it a night. I am absolutely freezing!" I stated sadly. As I pulled my sweatshirt even tighter around my slender mid-section and prepared to say goodnight for the evening, my gaze drifted back to Grissom. I was slightly surprised to find that he was staring at me. "Uh—Sara," he said nervously as my eyes joined his. "My mother and I were just about to grab a cup of coffee before she heads back home. We would love for you to join us. "Mentally, my brain cried out '_yippee!_' He apparently did not want me to leave. I really did not want to leave either, but I also did not want to intrude on some quality Grissom Mother-Son bonding time. "Oh, I don't want to impose if you already had plans," I started to say before I was cut off by a grinning Melody Grissom. Melody stepped forward to take my arm. "Nonsense, Sara! Please join us! "I won't take no for an answer!" she stated sweetly as she linked her arm with mine. Smiling, I told both Grissoms that I would be delighted to accept their invitation to join them for coffee, on the condition that I could make a quick stop by my room to change into some pants. They both agreed, and told me that they would drop J.R. off while I was changing.

Clad in blue jeans and feelng much warmer,I entered the hotel lobby approximately ten minutes later. Grissom and Melody were waiting for me near the front entrance. When they spotted me, I waved and quickly made my way over to them. Giving them both a genuine "Sara Sidle Mega-Watt Smile", I opened the doors to the hotel and the four of us made our way out into the chilly San Francisco night in search of coffee. I would learn a few years later that Gilbert Grissom was received quite a slap from Melody for his failure to open the door for us.

I suddenly remembered that there used to be a lovely little coffee shop and bakery about a block away from the hotel, called _The Vanilla Bean_. The shop (if it was still there) used to be owned by a beautiful, caring and loving blonde woman named Eva. Eva was extremely kind to my brothers and me after my father's murder and even took care of us when my mother was confined to the mental institution. Eva had tried to legally adopt us, so we could stay together as a family, but once the state found out that she was a divorcée she had to give us up. At the time, California law stipulated that a single woman was not allowed to adopt three young children. According to them, we would be better off if they separated what was left of the already broken and shattered Sidle family instead.

Pushing the sad thoughts from my brain, I told Grissom and Melody about the shop, and I secretly hoped that it and Eva were both still there. Leaving out the sad details of my childhood yet again, I went on to happily rave about Eva's famous ooey-gooey cinnamon buns! Both Grissom's were smiling and laughing at me by the time I got done with my enthusiastic and animated advertisement for the cinnamon baked goods.

I lead Grissom, Melody and J.R. to the street where I believed the _Vanilla Bean_ should have been. As we rounded the corner, my heart was pounding in my chest. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure I wanted to continue this trip down memory lane. Sure, I wanted to see Eva again; there was no doubt about that. She had been in my thoughts and heart for all of these years…I just was hesitant about bringing Grissom and Melody into the midst of the "Sidle Family Drama."

Even as uncertain I was, I was happily relieved to discover that the shop was still there, more or less exactly as I had remembered it. I almost let out a squeal and started jumping up and down, but I refrained due to the fact that I was with company—half of which was tugging at my heart strings and making me secretly swoon. "Here we are!" I said excitedly, as I held open the door for them. "If this place is anything like I remember, hang on to your taste buds…they're in for a wild ride. Much better than those rollercoasters, Griss," I stated with a smile.Stepping inside of the shop, our senses immediately went into overdrive as we were suddenly intoxicated by the sugary sweet smells of the bakery. As I looked around the shop, a sea of memories came flooding back to me. Smiling, I recalled fondly the best day of my young life. It was my 10th birthday. My mother had to pick up a wedding cake for a wedding ceremony that was planned later that afternoon. Since Eva's shop was about forty-five minutes away from the Bed & Breakfast we had to get up extra early that morning in order to make the trek to the _Vanilla Bean._

My mother had been acting extremely secretive that morning. This usually was not her nature, but as my father's drinking and drug use became ramped, I thought he was giving her a hard time again. Yet, that didn't seem quite right either because she seemed so happy. Being the smart and rather inquisitive child that I was, I quickly figured out that her secretiveness and happiness must stem from a birthday surprise for me. Every time I would ask what my surprise was, she would only laugh, shake her head at me, and tell me "all in good time, Sarita." Then she would always find some way to ruffle my already unruly mocha locks.

You see, "Sarita" was the special nickname my mother affectionately called me. I can't exactly remember how it started, but it stemmed from my fond appreciation for Mexican food and a mispronunciation of the word Senorita. Anyways, the name stuck. When we got to Eva's shop, I was told to shut my eyes tight and follow my mother's lead. Excitedly, I did as I was told.

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find the most beautiful birthday cake in the world! It was enormous, and shaped exactly like a music note. I smiled and blushed as Eva and my mother proceeded to sing me "Happy Birthday." As I wrapped my arms around my mother and Eva in an appreciative hug, I wondered what was so significant about the music note on the cake. I asked my mother that very same question, and was delighted to learn that because of my excellent grades in school, she purchased private singing lessons for my birthday present that year. I was ecstatic!

So every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, I went to singing lessons. I was surprised at how easily I fell in love with it. Science and singing were my life, and my secret outlets for escaping the hellhole that my house had become. I would often stay after school in the science room, or after my singing lessons, just so I wouldn't have to go home.

I snapped out of my flashback only when I felt Grissom's hand on my arm. "Sara…Earth to Sara!" he said with a grin. I looked down at his hand that was gently resting on my arm, smiled and turned to face him. "I'm sorry," I stated softly while a smile formed on my lips. "I just spaced out there for a second…must have inhaled too much sugary goodness!" I stated with a little laugh.

Melody went to find a table while Grissom and I stepped up to the counter to place our orders. It was then that I spotted Eva, behind the counter and I stopped breathing for a few moments. She was busy making coffee, and didn't see Grissom and me standing there. She looked as beautiful as I remembered, even though she was advancing in years. Her blonde hair was now gray, yet it was undeniably Eva.

Unable to contain my excitement, I called out to her with a smile. She looked up and over at me, puzzled for a few seconds. Then instantly she seemed to recognize me as her eyes lit up. She let out a gasp, and put her hand over her mouth. "Sara Sidle," she exclaimed joyously as she quickly hurried from behind the counter in order to embrace me. "Oh my goodness, look at you, Sweetpea! You're all grown up!" she stated as looked me over. I didn't say much of anything; I could not contain the happy tears that ran down my face, and continued to hug that wonderful woman.

Looking back on the situation, I chuckle when I remember Eva's reaction to Gil Grissom. After ending our massive hug, I and wiping the tears from my face, I quickly ran back to Grissom. "Griss, I want you to meet my old friend, Eva," I stated with a grin, as I grabbed his arm and pulled him in Eva's direction. "Eva, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Gil Grissom. Grissom this is Eva, Eva this is Grissom," I said. Eva and Grissom both politely acknowledged one another, and started a friendly conversation, while I went back to get Melody and J.R.

When I retuned with Melody in tow, I was mortified to see that Eva had produced a photo album that contained highlights of all of my rather embarrassing moments from my forgotten childhood. If that wasn't bad enough, she was now proudly showing the pictures to Gil Grissom. I stopped dead in my tracks. 'Ohmygod!' my brain screamed at me as I felt the familiar rush of crimson flood by face.

I stood there for a few seconds embarrassed and dumbfounded. Grissom was listening intently as Eva was explaining each picture on the page with great detail. I saw that he seemed transfixed on the page, and gave each the signature 'Grissom Look' that I would go on to see millions of times again. I watched as he pursed his lips, as he seemed transfixed by the evidence in front of him. Blushing a little bit, I cleared my throat and announced that I had indeed re-emerged. Eva and Grissom both looked up grinning at me. I knew that this was going to be a long night!

I introduced Melody to Eva, and it wasn't long before she too got hooked into some of my most embarrassing childhood memories. (Luckily, she did not mention the unhappier ones). Soon though, I got over the embarrassment of having my pictures flashed in front of both Grissom's; I started to thoroughly enjoy myself. The five of us stayed in the coffee shop for a few hours talking and eating Eva's delicious "to die for" cinnamon buns.

Finally, the time had come for us to make our way back to the hotel. We were all out much too late as it was. Melody decided that she was going to stay with Grissom for the evening, because she was tired. I parted with Eva, and told her that I would definitely be back tomorrow. That woman and I had some serious catching up to do! As she hugged me goodbye, Eva whispered "Whatever you do, hang on to him! And if you don't want him, ask him if he likes older women!" I looked back at her and broke out into a series of giggles. "I will do that," I replied as soon as I could catch my breath.

Grissom, Melody, and I returned to the hotel a little after 12:45AM Entering the lobby, I gave Melody a hug goodbye, and told her that I would see her again soon. She insisted that Grissom walk me back to my hotel room, to make up for not opening the door earlier, and departed with a knowing smile. Like the distinguished gentleman that he was, Gil Grissom made sure that I got back to my hotel room in one piece. "Thank you for a wonderful evening," I said with a smile once we got back to my door.

"No, Sara, thank you," he said quietly with a smile that turned my knees into Jell-O once again. "Are we still on for breakfast tomorrow?" I asked brightly, hoping that he would still say yes. "Of course!" he replied smiling again. "Good!" I replied. The next thing I knew, I felt myself reaching up and caressing the handsome face in front of me. Briefly, I felt the contours of his face, and let my fingers slide down to the cleft in his chin. The next few moments were downright blissful as I felt Gil Grissom pull me closer to him. Then bliss turned into sheer heaven as he leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips.

**To Be Continued:** Read & Review Please

**_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:_** I am moving tomorrow, and I will not have access to a computer or internet for about a week or so. Do not panic! I will not forget this story, I promise. I will be back and update as soon as I get my internet access to do so. I thank you all in advance for your patience.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Jules524 AKA Scully34

Title: Untitled

Summary: Gil Grissom was my soul mate- is my soul mate. He always has been and always will be. We were never supposed to be together, but fate had other plans. The cosmos and the universe came together and set our paths in motion. It was destiny that a distinguished entomologist and a brainy physics major would meet one day, at the ocean.

Parings: Grissom/Sara. Rating: Not Rated yet.

Disclaimer: I am just a poor college student that doesn't have any money. Therefore I do not own any Characters from CSI, and I am not getting paid to write this, so don't sue CBS!

Announcement: As always, thank you all for reading and reviewing: Special Thanks go out to **sarah makinson**, **sara kicks ass**, and nithe. Special thanks also go out to **drakien **for being my beta! Enjoy all!

_**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY MOVED FROM CONNECTICUT TO NORTH BETHESDA MARYLAND! IT HAS BEEN ONE HECK OF A WEEK. SO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE, KINDNESS, AND SUPPORT! **_

_**Untitled: Chapter 9**_

I awoke the next morning with a jolt, screaming, shaking and drenched in a cold sweat. I could feel the rivulets of perspiration dripping down my face and coming to rest in a pool on my chest. I looked down and realized that my nightgown was saturated and uncomfortably clinging to my body. It was happening again…I was reliving the nightmare. I could never figure out when the bad dreams would strike. They just did. It didn't matter what was going on in my life at the moment, or whether I was happy or sad. When the dreams did resurface, hell hath no fury, and as always I was petrified.

The series of dreams are always so vivid—so uncaring and real. In these dreams, I relive the worst night of my life. A night plagued by violence, blood, death and terror. I witnessed my mother murder my father. It happened in my room, my sanctuary. They had gotten into yet another fight, and as was predictable, the yelling and screaming led to physical violence. Only this time, things spiraled terribly out of control. In a frantic and desperate attempt to save the lives of her children and herself, my mother stabbed my father to death with a kitchen knife. The image is permanently etched into my memory for all eternity.

I remember it was an uncharacteristically hot evening. It was so humid that every time you stepped outside, it felt as if you were drowning in a glass of water. My mother was angry at my father because she had not seen or heard from him in four days. You see, part of his routine was to go on alcohol and drug binges, in order to satisfy his addictive cravings and impulsive urges. My mother was not pleased with him in the least. He was always in and out of our lives, and she was sick of having her children witness the unthinkable and unimaginable whenever he did come home.

My father didn't like being told what to do, and was more concerned about having his wife and children subservient to his every whim at a moments notice. Fueled with alcohol and God-knows what other substances, he flew into another one of his terrifying rages. My bothers and I could never figure out which one of us would get the brunt of his fury, but we knew one thing was certain: one day our mother would shatter like broken glass.

Irate and staggering like a crazed and belligerent animal, my father started screaming at my mother. He said that he didn't like being controlled by her, and that she should be 'thankful that he had put up with her and her bastard children for so long'. Can you imagine that? He wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that we were his. My mother screamed something back at him, and in response, I felt the wall quake as her body was slammed against it. The pummeling continued for several more minutes.

Huddled under my bed with the comforter pulled tightly around my body, I silently started to sob as I tried to wish it all away. I knew not to make noise, because if you made noise during one of Daddy's tirades, it was guaranteed that you would wake up sporting fresh bruises or broken bones the following morning. Sobbing as quietly as I could, I tried in vain to reach up and wipe the stinging, salty water from my eyes. By then, it seemed as if I were holding on to a piece of debris for dear life in the middle of a category five hurricane. No matter what the outcome, we were always left behind on the path of destruction and devastation. It seemed as if the Sidle children always had to deal with chaos, fear and absolute desperation.

Terrified, I had covered my ears as sounds of yelling and screaming erupted through my house. I knew that this was the loudest and the most violent they had ever been towards one another, and that the night was going to end badly. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it would ever end like it did… oh my God. I can't even think about it further. I won't allow my brain to relive it again.

xxxx

I propped myself up against the pillows, as I begged my heart to stop banging in my chest. I had to mentally remind myself: it was just a dream. It wasn't real. It was over. Done. Yet, even as I tried to rationalize my brain, I couldn't contain my emotions. I felt as if I was about to crawl out of my own skin. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I noted that it was 3:33 am. I needed to get out of that hotel room, and into the world of the living...even if the living were sound asleep.

I didn't want to be alone. No, I couldn't be alone. Not tonight. I needed someone to protect me and tell me that everything was going to be okay… I wanted someone to tell me that I would be okay, and that everything that had happened to me in my childhood wouldn't adversely affect who I became as an adult. Panicking, I called the only person I could think of, that seemed to make my world a little brighter. I dialed the number to Gil Grissom's hotel room.

Grissom picked up the phone on the third ring. He sounded as if I had awoken him from a deep sleep. I regretted calling him over something so stupid and selfish the second I heard the sheer exhaustion in his voice. I wanted to hang up the phone, and let the man go back to his seemingly peaceful slumber, but I was not able. I needed to hear his voice. I needed him. "Griss," I stated. I knew my voice sounded uneasy, and I just hoped that it would not alarm him too much. "It's Sara. I'm so sorry to call you this late but—" I was interrupted when Grissom cut in. "Sara! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I—I'm fine," I replied. "I just…well this is going to sound so stupid, and needy, but I—I had a nightmare…and it scared me…I just—just needed to hear your voice," I said embarrassed, and held my breath as I waited for his reply. "Sara, there is no need for you to apologize. And I'm glad that you felt comfortable calling me after what happened tonight," he replied soothingly, yet a little uncertain of himself. I had to stop and think for a moment why he would think that I did not want to speak to him, and then it dawned on me. He was referring to the kiss.

The Kiss- that wonderful, sweet, blissful, good night kiss. I smiled at the recollection of the tender moment. I had to clear up what ever misconceptions Grissom was having about that said kiss, and fast. "Griss, you did nothing wrong, I am not angry. Actually, I enjoyed myself immensely." I replied as a smile crept across my face.

"Good," was his only response, but even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that he was smiling. I also knew that he seemed to be relieved that I was not upset by his boldness earlier that evening. "Griss, would you mind coming over here for a few minutes?" I asked, before I even realized the words had flown out of my mouth. "Sure," he replied. "I'll be over in a few minutes, okay?"

xxxx

I yanked open the door the second I heard Grissom gently knocking. In an instant, I was in his arms sobbing quietly as hot tears started streaming down my face like a river. I couldn't explain it, but that night the dreams had left me completely terrified. Normally, I could shake them off, and at least pretend to function normally. This time, I couldn't. So I clung to Gil Grissom as if my life depended on it, calmed by his steady grip, soothing voice, and that Grissom scent—masculine with a trace of lemon at the same time. And yes, even then Gil Grissom smelt of lemons. I guess it is true when they say some things never change.

Gently, Grissom guided me back into my hotel room. Keeping his arm around me, he turned to face me, and pushed a wayward curl out of my face. "Sara…calm down. Everything is going to be alright. I promise. It was just a dream, it wasn't real. I won't let anything hurt you." He led me over to the couch located in the small sitting area. Grissom sat down, and proceeded to make sure that I was seated comfortably as well. He touched my hand lightly, and reached up to run his fingers through my hair.

"I—I'm so- s—sorry, G-Griss," I stated in between my almost controlled sobs as I began to hiccup. Grissom looked into my eyes and pulled me to him in an embrace. "Shhh…Sara. It's alright. Don't worry about me. I was up anyways…" he stated sincerely, even though I knew he was lying through his teeth. "Do you want to talk about the dream? Tell me what's bothering you?" he asked softly. "No," I declined simply. I couldn't let this wonderful man see what a nuthouse my life was. I couldn't let him get a glimpse of the Sidle gene pool that was so fatally flawed.

Grissom sighed gently as he proceeded to shift his position slightly. In one tender movement, he leaned back to almost lie on the couch. His back rested against the armrest as he pulled me in closer to hold me. "Then I won't push you. You can tell me about the dreams when you are ready. Until then, I'm here," he said calmly, and as I placed my head back on his chest he began to trace small circles on my back with his hand.

We stayed tangled in each other's arms on the couch for quite some time, and I eventually calmed down. Little conversation was passed between the both of us. There was comfortable silence, peace and tranquility in our hearts and minds that night. I smiled as I heard the calming and rhythmic sound, of his steady heartbeat. Chuckling slightly, I picked up my head and covered his heart with my hand.

"Thank you, Griss" I stated in a breathy whisper that was barely audible. To my surprise, he heard me. "For what, Sara?" he asked sincerely. "For being my life line tonight," I whispered as I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, my hand still draped across his heart. I was secretly amused and delighted when my one gentle kiss was returned with great fervor by Dr. Gilbert Grissom.

Breathlessly breaking our succession of kisses, Grissom looked at me with a twinkle in his eye as a sly grin danced happily across his face. _"The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer,"_ he said looking at me now with a full blown smile. Laughing softly, I reached up and caressed his handsome face as I proceeded to place feather-light kisses down the side of his face and into the nape of his neck. "Did you just come up with that yourself?" I asked him in between kissing his lemon scented skin.

Laughing as he reached up to run his fingers through my hair once again, Grissom replied, "Oliver Wendell Holmes. Smiling back at him, I told Gil Grissom that Oliver Wendell Holmes was a very smart man. And that was the beginning of millions of quotes a la Gil Grissom that I secretly cherish.

**TO BE CONTINUED!** Read & Review


End file.
